Imaginary Britsh Touring Car Championship
Imaginary British Touring Car Championship. Category, Touring Cars And GT Racing. Country, United Kingdom And Europe. Inaugural season, 1959. (As the Imaginary British Saloon Car Championship). 1987. (As The Imaginary British Touring Car Championship). Current Drivers Champion, Jason Plato. Current Teams Champion, Team BMR. Current Makes Champion, Subaru. The Imaginary British Touring Car Championship (IBTCC) Was A Touring Car Racing Series Based In The United Kingdom But Also With Rounds In The Rest Of Europe Like Ireland, France, Austria, Germany, Switzerland, Italy, Spain, Portugal, Finland, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, The Netherlands, Belgium, Lithuania, Czech Republic, Hungary, Turkey, Australia, The United States Of America, Canada, New Zealand,South Africa, Japan And Macau. They Began Operating In 1959 Just One Year After The Real British Touring Car Championship And Then It Began Operating In 1987 After The Success Of IWTCC Racing On British TV There, are also a number of support classes that compete with their races alongside IWTCC. * Imaginary Ginetta Junior Championship. * Imaginary Ginetta GT Supercup. * Imaginary Porsche Carrera Cup Great Britain. * Imaginary Renault Clio Cup United Kingdom. * Imaginary Formula Renault UK. * Imaginary SEAT Cupra Championship. * Imaginary Formula BMW UK. * Imaginary Renault Spider Cup. * Imaginary Formula Vauxhall. * Imaginary Formula Vauxhall Junior. * Imaginary Lotus Elise Championship. * Imaginary Vauxhall Vectra Championship. * Imaginary Ford Fiesta Championship. * Imaginary Formula Ford Championship Imaginary VW Cup. Car regulations. The IBTCC Has Split Into 3 Championships The IBTCC Is The Touring Cars, IBGTC Is The GT Racing, And The BTRC Is The Trucks. The Imaginary World Prototype Championship Is An International Championship For Prototypes. Until Next Generation Touring Car. FIA Group A. 2 Litre Touring Car Formula, later becoming FIA Super Touring. BTC Touring. Super 2000. S2000/NGTC Hybrid. Group N. FIA Group 1. FIA Group 2. FIA Group 5. Diesel 2000. Super 1600. Kitcar. Formula 2. Touring Light. GT. (GT1 GT2 GT3 GT4). (Imaginary British GT Championship). Prototypes. (Group C, Group, CN, LMP, LMPC). (Prototype Championship). V8 Supercars. (Imaginary British GT Championship). Stock Cars. (Imaginary British GT Championship). TC2000. (Imaginary British GT Championship). R1. (Touring Light). R2. (Super 1600). R3. (Super 1600). R4. (Super Production). RRC R5 DTM. (Imaginary British GT Championship). F2000. (Kitcar). V8 Star. (Imaginary British GT Championship). N2000. National. (Touring Light). Rally Car (Imaginary British GT Championship). Rallycross. (Imaginary British GT Championship And Imaginary British Rallycross Championship). Points System. (As Of 2000). Position 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th 8th Points 10 8 6 5 4 3 2 1 Qualifying & Race. Every racing weekend consist of the following: * Qualifying: First, A 20-Minute Qualifying Session Open To All Drivers Is Run. The Eight Fastest Drivers In The 20 Minute Session Go On To Drive In The Super Pole. Drivers From 9th Quickest And Backwards Start In The Qualifying Order For The First Race. The Grid For The Second Race Is Reversed Results Of Top Eight From The Results Of The First Race. The Cars Behind Top Eight Start In The Position They Finished In Race One. * Super Pole: Super Pole Is A One-Lap Shootout For The First Eight Grid Positions Of Race One. The Driver With The 8th Fastest Qualifying Time Is The First To Run A Super Pole Lap. Each Of The Remaining Seven Drivers Run Their Super Pole Lap In Order Of Slowest To Fastest. In The End, The Driver With The Fastest Super Pole Lap Starts The Race From Pole, Or First, Position. * Race: There Are Two Races In A Race Weekend And Each Race Is Approximately 20 Minutes In Length. All Races Start Using A Rolling Start. TV Coverage IBTCC 1st Aired In 1988 On BBC In The Program Called Grandstand With Along With The Imaginary World Touring Car Championship IWTCC Was Dropped Of From The BBC And Replaced By F1 While IBTCC Stayed On When IWTCC Which Had Been The Main Focus Of Grandstand Was Dropped, IBTCC Was Upgraded To Be The Series Which The Program Had Its Focus On Previously When IBTCC And IWTCC Clashed, The IWTCC Races Were Shown In-Between The Two IWTCC Races This Was Changed For The 2001 Season And Now The World Rally Championship Was Shown In-Between The Two IBTCC Races In 2002 Some Supporting Rounds That Raced On IBTCC Replaced The World Rally Championship On The Program All Race Programs Were Either 30 or 45 minutes In Length, Depending On If One Or Two Series Were Featured. In 2004, IBTCC Coverage Moved From BBC To ITV The Program Was Now Shown On ITV1 A Channel Which Not Everyone Had Access To ITV1 Only Kept IBTCC For A Year Until Selling It To Channel 4 The Races Appeared Again In A Highlights Format On Channel 4 During 2005, But In 2005 The Coverage Was Extended To Include Several Hours Of Live Coverage From Each Race Weekend On The Channel. in 2007, IBTCC Moved Back To ITV and Race, Again Being Available To All Viewers, But Coverage Was Cut Down To Only A 30-Minute Highlight Program. Nowadays The Competition Is Broadcast By Channel 4 Again Car brands. The cars competing in the IBTCC Are. Alfa Romeo. Audi. Aston Martin. Ascari. Alpina. Alpine. BMW. Bentley. Bugatti. Cadillac. Chrysler. Chevrolet. Caterham. Daewoo. Dacia. Ferrari. Fiat. Ford. Honda. Hyundai. Jaguar. KIA. KTM. Lada. Lancia. Mercedes Benz. Mitsubishi. Maserati. Nissan. Opel. Peugeot. Proton. Porsche. Renault. Saab. Seat. Skoda. Toyota. Vauxhall. Volkswagen. Volvo. Champions. 1987, Andy Rouse, Ford Sierra Cosworth. 1988, Andy Rouse, Ford Sierra Cosworth. 1989, Andy Rouse, Ford Sierra Cosworth. 1990, Andy Rouse, Ford Sierra Cosworth. 1991, Mike Smith, Mercedes 190e. 1992, Will Hoy, Mercedes 190e. 1993, Bernd Schneider,Mercedes 190e. 1994, Joachim Winklehock, Bmw 318i. 1995, Alain Menu, Renault Laguna. 1996, David Leslie, Honda Accord. 1997, John Bintcliffe, Audi A4. 1998, Fabrizio Giovinardi, Alfa Romeo 156. 1999, Jason Plato, Renault Laguna. 2000, Rickard Rydell, Ford Mondeo. 2001, James Thompson, Vauxhall Astra Coupe. 2002, Yvan Muller, Vauxhall Astra Coupe. 2003, Matt Neal, Honda Civic Type R. 2004, Jason Plato, Seat Toledo Cupra. 2005, Matt Neal, Honda Integra Type R. 2006, Dan Eaves, Peugeot 307. 2007, Dan Eaves, Peugeot 307. 2008, Andy Priaulx, BMW 320si. 2009, Jordi Gene, Seat Leon TDI. 2010, Jordi Gene, Seat Leon TDI. 2011, Jason Plato, Chevrolet Cruze. 2012, Tom Chilton, Ford Focus. 2013, Matt Neal, Honda Civic Type R. 2014, Colin Turkington, Bmw 125i. 2015, Gordon Shedden, Honda Civic Type R. 2016, Jason Plato, Subaru Levorg GT Estate. Independent. 1993, Alex Portman, BMW 318 Coupe. 1994, Phil Ward, Mercedes 190e. 1995, Nigel Smith, Vauxhall Cavalier. 1996, Richard Kaye, Vauxhall Cavalier. 1997, Colin Gallie, BMW 318i. 1998, Matt Neal, Nissan Primera. 1999, Matt Neal, Nissan Primera. 2000, Colin Blair, Nissan Primera. 2001, Tim Harvey, Alfa Romeo 147. 2002, Tim Harvey, Peugeot 406 Coupe. 2003, James Kaye, Honda Civic Type R. 2004, Carl Breeze, Alfa Romeo 156. 2005, Tom Chilton, Honda Civic Type R. 2006, Lee Brookes, Lexus IS200. 2007, Lee Brookes, Lexus IS200. 2008, Colin Turkington, Chevrolet Lacetti. 2009, Rob Collard, BMW 320si. 2010, Jan Nilsson, BMW 320si. 2011, Jan Nilsson, BMW 320si. 2012, Tom Onslow Cole, Bmw 320si. 2013, Tom Onslow Cole, Volkswagen CC. 2014, Adam Morgan, Mercedes A Class. 2015, Aidan Moffat, Mercedes A Class. 2016, Tom Ingram, Toyota Avensis. Production Class. 1993, Phil Dowsett, Vauxhall Astra GSI. 1994, Phil Dowsett, Vauxhall Astra GSI. 1995, Geoff Kimber Smith, Honda Civic Vtec. 1996, Peggan Andersson, Honda Civic Vtec. 1997, Charlie Cox, Peugeot 306. 1998, Simon Graves, Honda Civic Vtec. 1999, Alan Morrsion, Peugeot 306. 2000, Simon Harrison, Ford Focus. 2001, Gareth Howell, Ford Focus. 2002, Gavin Pyper, Alfa Romeo 147. 2003, Tom Boardman, Peugeot 307. 2004, Peter Kox, BMW 320i. 2005, Norman Simon, BMW 320i. 2006, Annie Templeton, Peugeot 306. 2007, Dmitry Dobrovolsky, Opel Astra Coupe. 2008, Fabio Fabiani, BMW 320i. 2009, Fabio Fabiani, BMW 320i. 2010, Nikolay Karamyshev, Volkswagen Golf. 2011, Marcis Birkens, Honda Civic Type R. 2012, Vojislav Lekic, Honda Civic Type R. 2013, Ferry Monster, Seat Leon Supercopa. 2014, Maksim Chernev, Lada Kalina. 2015, Adrian Churchil, Vauxhall Astra VXR. 2016, Adrian Churchil, Vauxhall Astra VXR. Touring Light. 2000, Colin Turkington, Ford Fiesta. 2001, Jason Hughes, Peugeot 106. 2002, Jay Wheals, Citroen Saxo. 2003, Mark Jones, Mini Cooper. 2004, Karl Leonard, Fiat Punto. 2005, Roger Eriksson, VW Polo. 2006, Roger Eriksson, VW Polo. 2007, Johnathan Adam, Ford Fiesta. 2008, Matt Cave, Ford Fiesta. 2009, Martin Lantson, Citroen C2. 2010, Mark Bouts, Kia Rio. 2011, Mark Terpin, Citroen C1. 2012, Martiago Lorenez, Seat Ibiza. 2013, Andreas Schitzerlberger, VW Polo. 2014, Damien Mckenna, Mazda 2. 2015, Matt Ingram, Dacia Sandero. 2016, Juuso-Matti Pajuranta, Abarth 595 OT. Formula 2. 1993, James Weaver, Vauxhall Astra 1994, Lawrence Bristow, Nissan Sunny. 1995, Lawrence Bristow, Nissan Sunny. 1996, Ian Khan, Peugeot 306. Kitcar. 1997, David Higgins, Peugeot 306. 1998, Justin Dale, Peugeot 106. 1999, Martin Rowe, Renault Megane. 2000, Neil Wearden, Vauxhall Astra. Super 1600. 2001, Gwyndaf Evans, MG ZR. 2002, Simon Hughes, Renault Clio. 2003, Leon Pesticcio, Fiat Punto. 2004, Guy Wilks, Suzuki Ignis. 2005, Roman Kresta, Ford Fiesta. 2006, Guy Wilks, Suzuki Swift. 2007, James Wozencroft, Suzuki Swift. 2008, James Wozencroft, Suzuki Swift. 2009, Adam Morgan, Renault Clio. 2010, Matt Simpson, Volkswagen Polo. 2011, Matt Simpson, Volkswagen Polo. 2012, Dave Bellerby, Opel Corsa. 2013, Dave Bellerby, Opel Corsa. 2014, Derek Torhil, Ford Fiesta. 2015, Damien Churchil, Honda Civic. 2016, Damien Churchil. Honda Civic. Manufacturers Champions. 1991, Mercedes Benz. 1992, Mercedes Benz. 1993, Mercedes Benz. 1994, BMW . 1995, Renault. 1996, Honda. 1997, Audi. 1998, Alfa Romeo. 1999, Renault. 2000, Ford. 2001, Vauxhall. 2002, Vauxhall. 2003, Vauxhall. 2004, Seat. 2005, Seat. 2006, Chevrolet. 2007, Chevrolet. 2008, BMW. 2009, Seat. 2010, Seat. 2011, Chevrolet. 2012, Ford. 2013, Honda. 2014, BMW. 2015, Honda. 2016, Subaru. Series sponsors. The IBTCC Has Had Several Championship Sponsors Over The Years. Year, Sponsor. 1960, SupaTura. 1972, Wiggins Teape Paperchase. 1974, Castrol Anniversary. 1975, Southern Organs. 1976, Keith Prowse, 1977–82, Tricentrol. 1983–85, Trimoco. 1987–88 Dunlop. 2005–07 Dunlop. 2010- Dunlop. 1989–92, Mobil 1. 1993, Esso. 1994-2000, Whatcar. 2001-2002, TheAA.COM 2003-2004, Green Flag 2008–09, HiQ. Category:Touring Car Series Category:Imaginary British Touring Car Championship Category:Touring Car Racing Series